Connections to the Elements and Crusaders
by LovingGinger30
Summary: One shot story Post Perfect Pear, Applejack and Applebloom shares the things about their parents with their friends.


Connections to the Elements and to the Crusaders

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC.

Author's Note: This is a post Perfect Pair one shot story. Plus this is my first My Little Pony fanfic story.

Applejack is in her room as she is thinking about the love story between her parents Bright Mac and Buttercup aka Pear Butter. In thought, it suddenly hits Applejack with something she has never thought about before. It got brought up by Applebloom earlier at Burnt Oaks. "So dad was super honest, the apple does not fall far from the tree. I wonder". Applejack said to herself as she thinks about it. 'Could it be that the others has a parent who has a quality about them that matches to our Element of Harmony'. Applejack thought to herself. "I better get with Twilight and the others about it". Applejack said to herself as she went to bed for the night.

However in a bedroom right next door, Applebloom is still up as she is thinking about her mom. Earlier that day, Applejack told her that she is just like Pear Butter on helping other ponies getting their cutie mark. 'Maybe I should tell the other crusaders about my mom and how she helped ponies getting their cutie mark. I wonder if we have a parent or relative that helped other ponies getting their cutie mark that got passed down to us'. Applebloom thought to herself as she went to sleep for the night.

The next morning, Applejack went to the castle as the others arrive as well. Twilight looks at Applejack. "Morning Applejack, we have not seen much of you the other day". Twilight said to Applejack.

Applejack nods as she looks at the other ponies. "Well, my siblings and I were all over learning stuff, and I have to talk to you ponies about something important". Applejack said to them.

The ponies look at each other as it is unexpected to them. "Let's discuss it in the map room". Twilight said to them.

Pinkie Pie looks at Applejack as she has her cheerful expression on her face. "It must be super important then to talk about it in here". Pinkie Pie said to Applejack as she takes her seat.

Rarity nods in agreement as she looks at Applejack. "Yes it is darling. You are very upfront and honest about things". Rarity said to Applejack.

Applejack nods as she looks at them. "Have y'all ever wondered if there is more to the Elements of Harmony choosing us than we know about"? Applejack asking them.

The ponies look at Applejack as it is a different question. "No not really AJ, I mean they chosen us, and we have saved Equestria time and time again". Rainbow Dash said to Applejack.

Fluttershy turns to Applejack as she is wondering the same thing. "I have actually wondered about it for awhile. Did something happen"? Fluttershy asks Applejack.

Applejack nods as she looks at them. "Well, the other day, my siblings and I learned about my folks. It turns out that my pa is super honest". Applejack said to them.

The ponies are stunned by it as they look at Applejack. "You rarely talk about your parents Applejack". Spike said to Applejack.

Applejack nods as she has tears building in the inside and in her eyes. "They died not long after Applebloom was born". Applejack said to them.

Twilight looks at Applejack as she is interested about it. "Why was your dad super honest though"? Twilight asks Applejack.

Applejack looks at Twilight. "Well, when my pa was a colt, he accidentally broke a water silo on the Pear Family Farm. Grand Pear thought it was my ma and was about to put the blame on her. My pa came forward right away and told Grand Pear that it was his fault. He did not want the blame put on some pony for something he did". Applejack said to them.

Pinkie Pie gasps as she looks at Applejack. "Wow it is like your dad having the same quality that you have". Pinkie Pie said to Applejack.

Applejack nods as she looks at them. "It makes me wonder if we all have a parent or a relative that has a quality that matches to our element of harmony. If that is true, it would explain things". Applejack said to them.

Twilight looks at Applejack as she is intrigued by the theory. "It is something to consider Applejack. It does prove that between your dad and you". Twilight said to Applejack.

Rarity looks at Applejack as she nods in agreement. "It definitely make sense. What kind of love story that your parents have anyways"? Rarity asks Applejack.

Applejack looks at them as her parents had the sweetest love story. "Well it turns out that my parents had this Star crossed lovers. My ma was in the Pear family and my pa was in the apple family. There was a feud between the Pears and the Apples. Despite all of it, my parents fell in love. They met when they were foals while Grand Pear and Granny Smith were arguing. My parents had a secret weeding. When they found out about it, Grand Pear made my ma chose being with the pears or be with the Apples. She chose Apples and Grand Pear left ma like that. The Pears moved to Vanhoover. The other day, Applebloom met Grand Pear for the first time and he was very nice to her. It turns out that he knew who we are, and that feud kept him from his family and moved back to Ponyville". Applejack said to them.

Fluttershy smiles as Pinkie Pie is in tears about the love story. "That is in incredible story Applejack". Fluttershy said to Applejack.

Rainbow Dash nods as she looks at Applejack. "Yeah it has that romantic stuff in it though, and it must have been really hard to talk about it". Rainbow Dash said to Applejack.

Rarity gives a look at Rainbow Dash. "That is a love story for the ages. It has the star crossed lovers all over it". Rarity said to Rainbow Dash. She is gushing about it as she loves romantic love stories.

Pinkie Pie looks at them as she thinks of something else. "Oh boy, if the map calls you to VanHoover to solve a friendship problem, it would be like a family reunion just waiting to happen". Pinkie Pie said to Applejack.

Applejack looks at Pinkie Pie as she looks at the map. "It might happen Pinkie Pie. You would never know what will happen. Plus I could have more cousins, aunts, and uncles that I didn't know about. At the same time, how did my grandfather find out us? Plus which pony told any other Pears about us"? Applejack said to them.

Twilight looks at Applejack as she nods to her. "You do have a lot of questions about it. I am sure that you will have all of it somewhere down the road". Twilight said to Applejack.

Applejack nods as the other ponies went to her to comfort her. "Thanks every pony", Applejack said to them as they share a moment together.

At the CMC Treehouse, Applebloom is waiting on Scootloo and Sweetie Belle to come for a special meeting. As they both arrive, they notice the small smile on Applebloom's face. "What's going on Applebloom"? Sweetie Belle asks Applebloom.

"Is it another client we need to help"? Scootaloo asks Applebloom.

Applebloom looks at them as she shakes her head to them. "I actually learned something about my mom that made me wonder". Applebloom said to them.

The other crusaders looks at Applebloom as they are surprised by the topic. "Your mom, you rarely talk about her". Sweetie Belle said to Applebloom.

Scootaloo nods to Applebloom. "Yeah you normally talk about your grandma and your two older siblings". Scootaloo said to Applebloom.

Applebloom looks at them as she nods to her. "She and my dad died when I was a foal. The other day, Big Mac, Applejack, and I learned stuff about them. It turns out I am just like my mom in a special way". Applebloom said to them.

The crusaders look at Applebloom as they are wondering what it could be. "A special way meaning", Scootaloo said to Applebloom.

Applebloom looks at them as she nods to them. "It turns out that my mom helped Mrs. Cake getting her cutie mark. In a way, she is the original Cutie Mark Crusader long before we formed the group". Applebloom said to them.

Sweetie Belle is touched by the amazing story. "Wow really, that is really cool". Sweetie Belle said to Applebloom.

Scootaloo nods as she looks at Applebloom. "I totally have to agree with you. It is like she could have been our mentor or something". Scootaloo said to Applebloom.

Applebloom nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it made me wonder if your parents helped ponies getting their cutie mark when they were our age or a bit older than that". Applebloom said to them.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo look at each other as it is something to consider. "You know it is a possibility that they did though". Sweetie Belle said to them.

Scootaloo nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it is like it gotten passed down to us". Scootaloo said to them. As they high hooved each other, they gather together in success of a special meeting.

End Story

After seeing that episode, it gave me some thoughts about it to write this one shot story. I think that a parent or a relative of the Mane Six has a quality that matches to the particular Element of Harmony within the Mane Six.


End file.
